Different, But Nice
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: There's no one nagging him that there are people to see, only one person there to hold him if that's what he wants. There isn't a mountain of work waiting for him to wake up and finish, only a man that wants to know how he is. There are no lives in danger, demanding that he needs to move fast or people will die, just hours to spend with Steve, no objective in mind aside from love.


I groan as my brain finally decides to wake up and prepare myself for the voice of my A.I. butler, but it never comes. Usually as soon as I show any signs of consciousness, J.A.R.V.I.S. would slowly raise the lights and greet me. Then the time, the weather, my impending schedule, what I've missed because I slept in, but not this morning. The room was rather quiet, natural city noises in the distance and the sound of kitchen utensils could be heard, but compared to my usual mornings it was practically silent.

Eventually I will my eyes open and take in my surroundings. I was atop an average bed in a somewhat old fashioned bedroom completely naked, a blanket being the only thing covering my body. The curtains to the windows where shut, blocking most of the sun from entering and blinding my morning eyes.

Just as my mind was beginning to connect the dots, the door opens slowly, pulling my attention to the man entering. His smile was bright but gentle as he noticed me watching him. He carried a plate of still steaming food and a mug of most likely coffee if he knows me as well as I think he does.

"Morning sunshine." He greets in a soft voice, probably a sarcastic jab at my not so stylish morning appearance as he approaches the bed.

"Good morning." I respond as I slowly rise to a sitting position, not bothering to cover myself as the blanket slips to my waist, though I do shiver slightly at the cold air, at least it was cold compared to under the blanket that not to long ago held the warmth of two people. I do a little stretching as he sits on the edge on the bed. After I rub some of the sleep from my eye's, I'm presented with the plate of food, which I hesitate at.

"What, never had breakfast in bed before?" Steve asks jokingly.

"I have, but it's usually by hired help or a robot I created, not..." I drown out to find the word I need as I take the plate, the cup being placed on the side table.

"Boyfriend?"

"No, more like anyone who actually cares about my health, though by a boyfriend is a first as well." Steve chuckles softly.

"Well I'm sorry but that's going to change." He says before slipping a hand behind my neck and pulls me closer to place a kiss on my forehead. I can't help but smile a little brighter at the apology as there is no need for one, but it's a sweet gesture none the less. I'd much rather Steve greet me in the morning then my A.I. listing my appointments and what work needs to be done.

He pulls back to let me eat but keeps his hand on my neck and watches me in that way. I know it well, he's shown it after a battle as well. He watches me, studies, trying to find any hint of discomfort or pain that my pride is making me hide. Then there are moments where he stares into my eyes, silently asking me to tell him what I'm hiding if there's anything. When I look up to meet his eyes I usually turn away soon after and sometimes chuckle, which he joins in on.

"How do you feel?" He finally asks as I start to pick at the remnants of my food, my stomach deciding it had had enough, I had never been one to eat a lot. "Does it sting anywhere?" I look up at his concerned expression, though he does try to keep a smile. I chuckle again, not sure whether it's only because I find Steve's mother hening funny and cute, or if its because I also find it sweet that he cares but I'm trying to hide it.

"My god Steve, what do you take me for, some virgin high school girl?" I ask as I move the plate to the side table next to the empty mug that was finished a while back.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you to bad." He says, abandoning his attempts to keep a light hearted smile in exchange for a worried, guilty expression.

"I hate to tell you this but unlike you, last night wasn't my first." I remind with a raised brow, even if I know neither of us like to bring up my... free spirited past we'll call it.

"Maybe, but it was your first night with a man." He counters as he shifts closer. He slides the hand on my neck down to my lower back and begins rubbing gently. "And sometimes I can't control my own strength. I'm just worried that I might have gotten a little lost in the excitement and been to rough-"

"I'm fine." I cut in as I cup his jaw in both my hands. "I promise." I assure as I stare into his dusky blue eye's until a smile spreads across his lips, even if it did still hold some remnants of concern. I pull him in for our first proper kiss of the day, certainly not our last, before swinging my legs over the side of the bed to sit beside Steve. "I missed you this morning." I say deciding to change the subject so not to listen to Steve's good hearted badgering about my well being. "Where'd you head off to?"

"Went out for my morning jog," He says, glancing momentarily down at my lap, still covered by the blanket, before looking back up at my eye's the slightest tint of pink rising to his cheeks, how cute. "then came home to make you breakfast. I know you like to sleep in so I figured it would be alright to go about my morning till you got up."

"Hmm." I hum back as I decided to tease him some. Steve's a gentleman, whether it be from his time or how he naturally is, he's not the kind to easily show his sexual interest, but they're there. He's a man with needs and even if he's not raring to go at it now, the primal part of his brain still likes to see, even if Steve himself would deny such a thing. But it's only our first time, I'll wear him down to be more open about it, might as well take advantage of it while we're young, but not now. No, I'll admit that I'm not all that interested in starting anything serious, just a little teasing for now.

I stand from the bed, letting the blanket slip away to revel my full body. At first I stand with my back to him, hands on my hips in a proud stance. "Have you showered yet?"

"Huh, what?" He asks distractedly. I turn to face him with a casual expression, showing that unlike him, I don't mind showing off my body to the one who will respect it.

"Have you had a shower since you got back?" I ask again as I watch Steve's eyes desperately try to stay on mine, his mind probably telling him its impolite to stare, not that I would mind if he did. Heck if he decided to walk about the house naked I'd feel no shame in staring. I suppose that just shows how different we are though.

"No, not yet." He answers.

"Well come on then." I say, holding a hand out to him. "Let's jump in together, I could use someone to wash my back."

+Time Skip+

At first I thought he'd reject the offer but here we where, a little cramped in his middle class shower, together, and surprisingly enough, I wasn't getting a boner. Maybe it's because I'm still tuckered out from last night or maybe Steve's slow pace morning was affecting me, but ether way, I still wasn't itching for sex.

I'm used to my one night stands where I would leave them before they got up and get someone else to send them home. The only times I stuck around was to have more sex, but not this time. Standing here with a butt naked Steve Rogers, I felt no rush to leave, to run away from any emotions that might have reared up. I'm comfortable with him near me, not just for sex but for company.

I wrap my arms around him from behind, causing him to jump only slightly before relaxing into the embrace. I close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder as the hot water continues to pour down on us. He leans his head on mine and places his hands over mine that sat on his stomach as we begin to rock back and forth almost like a slow dance.

I wasn't doing this for the chance to initiate shower sex, though it was on my bucket list, I did it just to be close. I didn't start touching him inappropriately, I didn't start making out with him, though I did place a kiss or two on his shoulder, I just wanted to be with him.

+Time Skip+

Eventually we got out of the shower, a fare bit more wrinkly then when we had gotten in, and proceeded to get dressed. I'll admit I fibbed a little by telling Steve my clothes where too dirty and asked to borrow some of his. By the look he gave me I'm guessing he knew it was an excuse to wear his clothing but he still let me. So now I stood in front of the hall that led out of his apartment in his cloths, baggy on me as they where but they where comfortable. I watched the door, knowing that as soon as I stepped through it, I would be back to my fast paced lifestyle. Work, appointments that I'd probably try to skip out of, more work, go go go till you decide your done or you drop, the latter being the one I end up with. I'll be leaving this quiet little sanctuary of peace and fiddling about until something came up, leave Steve, at lest for a few days.

"Hey Steve?" I say as I turn to face him as he had been standing beside me, waiting to see me out.

"Yes?"

"You mind if I stay for a while, just to chill?" He gives me a puzzled expression for only a moment before it softened.

"If that's alright, I would be glad. What would you like to do?" I don't really know, I hadn't really been thinking on what we'd do exactly. We ended up cuddling on his couch in front of the T.V., watching show's and movies he had missed while he was hibernating. I stay a ways past noon before I start getting a bunch of calls and texts from Pepper and others on all the appointments I was skipping out on. I got a kiss goodbye from my boyfriend and we promise to meet up again soon before I return to my fast paced life. It's not that I come to dislike my life style by spending 24 hours with Steve in his apartment, but it was a nice change. Steve didn't nag me about work, though he brought it up once or twice, just held me, talked to me, loved me. It's so different from my usual life, my past relationships, but it was nice, and sometimes that's all I need.

* * *

Yay! That was fun.

I don't know why but I really like this one, I thought I did well on Tony's inner dialogue.

When writing this it was originally just a random morning waking up at Steve's place, then it turned into there first time. And if you think about it, I didn't really specify whether they where dating before that night or not, well I guess you can have fun with the idea.


End file.
